Un trabajo problemático
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: que pasa cuando dos amigo hacen un trabajo ^.^(taito o yamachi)...


Un trabajo problemático  
  
-Ahora formen parejas para hacer el trabajo - dijo la profesora  
  
-Trabajo? - pensó Yamato arqueando una ceja - por qué un trabajo de a dos?, no puede ser individual  
  
Sabía lo que significaba hacer un dúo, estar con Taichi y no es que le molestara eso, al contrarío le agradaba tenerlo cerca, el problema era que...siempre el terminaba haciendo el trabajo completo y a veces se enojaba con Taichi....y eso no le agradaba.  
  
Hey! Yama hagámoslo juntos - dijo Taichi acercándose a él  
  
Yamato sonrío y luego comenzó a reír  
  
Qué pasa? - preguntó Taichi confundido - ...Yamato!, eres... -   
  
Lo siento - dijo dejando de reír - acepto tu oferta, hoy en mi casa después de clases -   
  
Bien, cuando estemos allá le aviso a mi mamá - dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
  
Yamato quería salir de eso lo más antes posible, así que terminarían el mugroso trabajo y todo volvería a ser como siempre  
  
Mi papá va a llegar tarde - dijo entrando  
  
Como siempre - dijo Taichi sonriendo -  
  
Sí -   
  
Fueron a la habitación de Yamato  
  
Pero que orden - dijo Taichi en tono sarcástico  
  
*...deja mi habitación en paz - le advirtió Yamato y prendió el computador  
  
Yo quiero empezar ^-^ -   
  
Bien...aquí hay algunos CDS con información del tema - le mostró una caja   
  
Taichi se sentó frente al teclado, mientras Yamato hacía su cama y ordenaba las cosas   
  
Voy a preparar algo para comer - le dijo a Taichi  
  
Buena idea, muero de hambre -   
  
Yamato fue hasta la cocina y abrió un paquete de papas fritas, sirvió un poco de bebida y regresó a la habitación  
  
Que bueno que llegaste - le dijo Taichi que estaba sentado en su cama - yo ya termine, te toca  
  
Yamato miró la pantalla del computador  
  
La tapa! - dijo - eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, la tapa  
  
Cuando termines haré el índice - dijo sin darle importancia y echándose un puñado de papas a la boca - me quedo linda  
  
Yamato le lanzó una mirada acecina, luego suspiró y se sentó a escribir  
  
Que lindo es esto - dijo Taichi sacando algo que estaba sobre el velador de Yamato- es como una nave espacial, pequeña...  
  
Ten cuidado con eso - le dijo Yamato sin mirarlo - es un modelo a escala que me regalo mi mamá para mi cumpleaños -  
  
Mira...esta es la cajita que te regale yo - dijo, Yamato se levanto rápidamente y se la arrebató - oye!  
  
No dijo nada y volvió a hacer el trabajo  
  
Y esta pelota de tenis - dijo tomándola  
  
Me la regalo Sora -   
  
Una pelota?...que extraño - comenzó a jugar con ella como si fuera una de fútbol - te la regalo cuando eran novios?  
  
Sí -   
  
Y por qué una pelota? -   
  
No lo sé... -   
  
Y por qué terminaron? -   
  
Jamás la quise y bueno... -   
  
Y por qué eras su novio? -   
  
Porque se me daba la regalada gana - ya estaba harto de tantas preguntas  
  
Y gol!! - gritó Taichi - huy -  
  
Qué paso? - dijo mirándolo -  
  
Yo...a mí se me cayó la pelota por la ventana - dijo indicando la ventana que estaba abierta -   
  
Yamato le lanzó una mirada acecina  
  
Iré a...buscarla, no tardo - dijo y salió corriendo  
  
Yamato suspiró y contó hasta diez, luego siguió trabajando  
  
Ya llegué - anunció Taichi - mira la encontré   
  
Yamato sonrió sin la menor alegría   
  
Cuanto te falta - le preguntó Taichi mirando el trabajo  
  
Ya nada - le dijo Yamato  
  
De repente todas las luces se apagaron y con ellas el computador  
  
Se cortó la luz - murmuró Taichi  
  
Ya no lo soporto! - gritó Yamato levantándose bruscamente -   
  
Yamato...-  
  
Por mí este mugroso trabajo se puede ir a la mierda! - gritó furioso - me largo de aquí - dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe  
  
Pero Yamato, esta es tu casa!! - le gritó Taichi  
  
Minutos después llegó la luz, Taichi se sentó frente al computador y comenzó a buscar por Internet información, la copiaba y luego la pegaba en las hojas en blanco, haciendo así el famoso trabajo  
  
Yamato caminaba a paso rápido, sin destino alguno, sólo quería pensar, en lo que le había dicho a Taichi. Se sentó en un banquito, y se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro al mundo. Pensando, pensando se dio cuenta lo mal que se había comportado con su amigo...  
  
Taichi sonrió y junto todas las hojas, luego la engrapó Tocaron la puerta  
  
Hola Yamato - dijo sonriendo  
  
El rubio entró a su departamento sin decir nada y fue a su pieza  
  
Yama...aún estas enfadado? - preguntó Taichi triste, el rubio no contesto - mira  
  
Yamato tomó lo que Taichi le había ofrecido  
  
"trabajo de biología;  
La reproducción humana"  
  
Integrantes:  
Ishida Yamato  
Yagami Taichi"  
  
Tai... - murmuró hojeándolo - tú no debiste hacerlo solo  
  
Vamos Yamato, ya lo tenías listo...además - dijo y lo miró triste - con tal de que no estés enojado conmigo...  
  
Taichi, no quería - le dijo abrazándolo - de verdad...no sé que me ocurrió  
  
Es que yo siempre me aprovecho de tu bondad Yamato - dijo Taichi sonriendo -   
  
Tai... -   
  
Yama...-  
  
Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -   
  
Lo sabía - dijo Taichi besándolo - por eso jamás podías estar más de un día enojado conmigo  
  
Yamato sonrió y lo besó  
  
~Fin~  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
u_u...no me quedó muy bueno, pero quería hacer un taito y no se me ocurrió otra idea...T-T, no sean muy malos conmigo, por favor.  
  
Le dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga Yoli, que apesar de que en todos los trabajos terminamos peleando, seguimos siendo amigas ^-^... 


End file.
